Additional microscopic observations of circumradicular bacterial plaques removed from persons with and without periodontal lesions revealed differences in the types and number of cells, in the organization of the various forms, and in the behavior of the microbial complexes. Bacterial turbulence and a high pyogenic potential characterize bacterial adhesions associated with disease. Therefore, an important therapeutic goal becomes the elimination of turbulent pyogenic complexes on the outer surfaces of the non-motile "bacteriomats" that coat the radicular surfaces adjacent to pocket walls. After pyogenic bacterial complexes have been suppressed or eliminated, all signs of destructive periodontitis have subsided. Suppression can be attained by treating lesions by debridement with an antiseptic, home-care cleansing with mild antibacterial agents, and occasional courses of antibiotics. However, one cannot use clinical signs of improvement as a reliable indicator of the microbiological status of a case. Active fields can be found in areas that do not appear markedly hyperemic or unhealthy by visual inspection. Microscopic findings permit subclinical disclosures that enable a clinician to modulate the therapy to bring the microbial populations under control before there has been further irreparable damage to periodontal tissues.